serenaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Myra Jones
Myra Jones is one of the main characters of The Jones Chronicles and an extremely powerful witch. She is the second daughter of Agatha Spelling and descendant of Serena Denison, the mother of five daughters; Sandra, Tasha, China, Alexa, and Tina Jones, the ex-wife Chester Jones and the sister of Lydia Matthews, Olivia Martin, and Erica Miller. Most of her storylines involved her relationships with her daughters, learning that youngest daughter, Tina is a lesbian, dealing with the death of her third daughter, China in an deadly battle with an old enemy, and learning about her daughter, Alexa's relationship with an older mortal and her most memorable storyline was her long-running conflict with her younger half-sister, Olivia Martin. History Early Life The Spelling Sisters When evil resurrected in the 1980's, Myra and her sisters, Lydia, Olivia, and Erica band together to battle The Birth of China Jones After her divorce in 1992, Myra moved back in with her mother, Agatha at the Serena Manor so she can look after little Sandra and Little Tasha while Myra worked at a clothing store to support her young daughters. A year after her divorce in 1993, Myra hooked up with an mortal and found out that she was pregnant, however, her relationship with an unnamed mortal was short-lived. Myra had told her mother about the pregnancy. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Myra's powers became uncontrollable and she often . This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying. On , 1993, a week before her due date, Myra and her young daughters were captured by an powerful sorcerer named, Nukus. He used an labor inducing pill to kick start Myra's labor. As her labor progressed, Myra was given an ultimatum by Nukus, give up her baby or kills her young children. As badly as she wanted to saved all three of her children, Myra had no choice but to give up her unborn child to save her daughters' lives. Myra then gave birth to her third daughter, China, in Nukus's Chambers. China came crying and Myra wanted to hold her daughter, but unfortunately Nukus sent Myra and her girls back while they kept China. Myra explained to her mother that she was forced to give up her baby to Nukus in order to save Sandra and Tasha's lives. Agatha explained to Myra that Nukus only threatened the girls' live to force Myra to give up the baby and that his real plan was to use the baby to turn her evil and use her powers to be invincible so that nobody can destroy him. Shocked by the revelation, Myra teammed up with her sisters in order to save her daughter and vanquished Nukus. After destroying Nukus, Myra names her daughter, China. Appearance and Style Quotes Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Myra is considered the best spell writer of all four Spelling Sisters. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Myra tried to used mediumship to communicate with her deceased daughter, China but didn't succeed. Active Powers Notes Category:Serena Witch Category:Jones family